Edelweis
by rizd.o12
Summary: "Kim Sookyung, would you be my everlasting love like this edelweis? Would you marry me?" / "Yes, I do! I'll be your edelweis and be your Kim Sookyung" Pair: Lee Sookyung (OC) - Kim Jongin (EXO)
1. Chapter 1 Bad Impression

**Title: Edelweis**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Lee Sookyung (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**Other Cast**

**- Xi Luhan (EXO)**

**-Lee Seyoung (OC)**

**- Kim Jihyun (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Summary:**

**"Kim Sookyung, would you be my everlasting love like this edelweis? Would you marry me?" / "Yes, I do! I'll be your edelweis and be your Kim Sookyung"**

**My first fanfiction. Just simple..just read..**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Seoul yang indah. Suasana musim semi yang membuat hampir seluruh warga kota itu tersenyum bahagia menjalani aktivitasnya. Ya, hampir seluruh warga...

Kecuali seorang yeoja yang tengah tergesa menyusuri lorong kampusnya di _Seoul National University, _satu universitas favorit di Korea. Pagi ini bahkan ia sudah berkeringat dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. Berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca cerah hari ini bukan? Rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin dipercepat.

Yeoja itu..Lee Sookyung.

Sookyung PoV

Sial! Gara-gara semalaman harus lembur menyelesaikan laporan ini, aku jadi bangun kesiangan. Aku pasti sudah terlambat masuk kelas! Sudah pasti Prof. Park akan membunuhku!

Akhirnya aku tiba di depan pintu kelasku. Baiklah..aku masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasku. Astaga, kenapa persediaan oksigen di sekitar tempatku berdiri seakan menipis? Aku benar-benar gugup!

Tok tok tok..

Kuberanikan mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu. Satu detik..dua detik..tiga detik..empat det...

Pintu terbuka! Menampakkan sesosok makhluk paruh baya yang memakai kacamata yang turun sampai ke hidungnya. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat kesal. Mati aku!

"Nona Lee, Anda tahu kan kalau saya paling benci jika kuliah saya terganggu?", ia bertanya dengan halus tapi terkesan tajam. Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar pertanyaannya. "Ma-maaf prof. Saya terlambat..", ucapku tergagap. Prof. Park memandangku tajam. Sangat tajam! "NONA LEE! ANDA TAHU KALAU ANDA TERLAMBAT DAN MASIH TETAP MENGGANGGU KULIAHKU?", Prof. Park langsung menyemburku dengan makian yang sangat keras di wajahku. Bahkan sempat terjadi hujan lokal yang sampai ke pipiku.

BLAM!

Pintu ruang kelas itu ditutup dengan sangat kasar. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku dan berharap Tuhan bermurah hati sehingga tak memberiku serangan jantung tiba-tiba. Perjuangan yang sia-sia pagi ini..

Sookyung PoV end

Author PoV

Sookyung berjalan gontai menjauh dari ruang kelas laknat yang tak berhasil ia masuki. Kepalanya yang tertunduk tiba-tiba terangkat dan ia seperti mendapat semangat baru.

"Aku baru ingat! Lebih baik aku segera mengumpulkan laporanku ke Prof. Choi! Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?", Sookyung berbicara sendiri dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia segera ingin mengumpulkan laporan yang membuatnya begadang sampai pukul 3 pagi. Laporan praktikum lapangan yang dijalaninya selama 2 bulan. Praktikum lapangan yang sangat berat tentunya. Seberat dua eksemplar laporan yang berada di ransel yang sedari tadi ia gendong. Satu eksemplar laporan itu berisi 200 lembar! Bukan jumlah yang sedikit kan?

Tok tok tok

Sookyung mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Prof. Choi begitu gadis itu sampai ke tempat tujuannya tersebut.

"Masuk", suara dari dalam membuat Sookyung tersenyum.

Cklek

Sookyung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. "Permisi Prof, saya ingin mengumpulkan laporan praktikum saya", Sookyung menyampaikan tujuannya datang ke ruang Prof. Choi. Prof. Choi yang sebelumnya berkutat dengan laptopnya lalu mendongak menatap Sookyung yang masih berdiri. Alisnya saling bertaut. Sepertinya profesor muda itu bingung. "Bukankah kau Lee Sookyung? Mahasiswa semester 7 yang terkenal sangat pandai itu? Dan bukankah angkatanmu sekarang ada kuliah umum bersama Prof. Park? Kenapa kau disini? Mahasiswa cerdas sepertimu tak mungkin bolos kan?", Sookyung hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Prof. Choi. "Sebenarnya saya terlambat, jadi saya tidak diizinkan masuk. Saya bangun kesiangan karena menyelesaikan laporan ini", jelas Sookyung. Prof. Choi menghela nafas panjang. "Seorang mahasiswa teladan di _College Of Natural Sciences _lebih tepatnya di _Departement Of Earth and Environmental Sciences, _mengumpulkan laporan praktikum lapangan tepat di hari terakhir pengumpulan, ah..bahkan baru dikerjakan tadi malam? Apa kau sedang sakit Nona Lee?", tanya Prof. Choi. "A-anniyo prof, hanya saja kemarin saya tidak begitu fokus", Sookyung menjawab dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Baiklah, mana laporanmu?", pinta Prof. Choi sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima laporan Sookyung. Sookyung segera membongkar ranselnya dan mengambil dua laporan yang sedari tadi memberatkan punggungnya. Oh dua laporan itu bisa membuat Sookyung menjadi semakin pendek!

Prof. Choi mengernyit heran menatap dua laporan yang diserahkan Sookyung. Tangannya ditarik kembali sehingga tak jadi menerima laporan Sookyung yang pastinya berat itu. Sookyung pun meletakkan laporannya di meja Prof. Choi.

"Kenapa dua?", Prof. Choi bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung. Sookyung mengangkat satu alisnya heran. "Bukankah memang harus mengumpulkan dua?", bukannya menjawab, Sookyung malah balik bertanya. "Begini nona jenius. Laporan yang dikumpulkan padaku hanya satu, yang satunya silahkan dikumpulkan ke kantor pusat fakultas kita di bagian administrasi", jelas Prof. Choi. Sookyung tak merespon. Ia justru menggumam tak jelas. "Kurasa urusanmu sudah selesai nona. Laporanmu sudah kuterima. Kau boleh keluar", Prof. Choi kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Ah..baiklah prof. Kamsahamnida, annyeong..", Sookyung membungkuk usai berpamitan.

Author PoV end

Sookyung PoV

Apa? Aku harus ke kantor pusat? Kantor pusat yang di sebelah mana ya? Astaga..aku ini mahasiswa semester akhir tapi tak tahu dimana kantor pusat? Pabo!

Apa aku harus bertanya ya? Ah anni! Itu membuatku tampak bodoh. Lebih baik aku melihat denah fakultas saja..

Ah! Itu denahnya! Tinggal mencari letak kantor pusat, mendatanginya, mengumpulkan laporan, lalu beres! Hehe.

Akhirnya aku tahu letak kantor pusat itu. Letaknya tepat di tengah-tengah fakultasku. "Jadi gedung itu namanya kantor pusat?", gumamku sembari menunjuk sebuah gedung besar dengan 8 lantai yang menjulang tinggi. Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung itu.

Sookyung Pov end

Author PoV

Sookyung tiba di kantor pusat dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gedung tersebut. Kepalanya celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari bagian administrasi dari kantor itu. "Aigoo..jangan-jangan letaknya di lantai 8!", Sookyung lagi-lagi bicara sendiri. Ia segera menuju ke bagian informasi dan menanyakan letak bagian administrasi.

Setelah bertanya dan mendapat jawaban. Raut wajah Sookyung terlihat senang. Bagian administrasi terletak di lantai 1. Ia tak perlu susah-susah naik lift. Segera saja ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh staff informasi.

Akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan banyak meja serta kursi disana. Tapi ruangan besar dan padat benda tersebut hanya dihuni oleh satu makhluk yang sepertinya hidup. "Apa hanya ada satu petugasnya?", Sookyung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkah mendekati sesosok makhluk itu.

Sesampainya di depan makhluk itu, Sookyung memperhatikan dengan seksama makhluk yang akan diajaknya bicara. Seorang namja yang masih cukup muda. Tubuhnya sepertinya cukup tinggi dan tegap meskipun saat ini ia sedang duduk. Wajahnya? Sookyung belum bisa melihatnya karena ia menunduk. Terlalu sibuk pada lembaran-lembaran kertas putih di mejanya.

Tiba-tiba namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya karena dari tadi merasa dipandangi. Namja itu menatap Sookyung dengan tatapan datar. Sookyung akhirnya dapat melihat wajah namja yang menurutnya cukup tampan itu.

"Wae? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?", pertanyaan dingin namja itu menyadarkan Sookyung dari pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. "A-anniyo, aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan laporan ini", jawab Sookyung agak gugup. Kenapa hari ini Sookyung sering sekali gugup?

Namja itu menerima laporan Sookyung lalu mulai mengecek isinya. Dahinya berkerut ketika membuka selembar kertas yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari halaman judul. "Apa kau tak membaca buku panduan penyusunan laporan?", tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi datar. Sookyung bingung. Ia tak merespon. "Letak tandatangan dosen pembimbing dan dekan ini tertukar. Perbaiki dulu dan besok kumpulkan lagi padaku. Ingat! Kumpulkan HANYA KEPADAKU! Disini, tepat di jam ini!", namja itu seenak jidatnya menyalahkan laporan Sookyung. Sookyung membatu. Hanya salah letak tanda tangan dan pengumpulan laporannya tertunda? Aigoo..sial sekali dia!

"Ti-tidak bisa begitu! Ini hari terakhir pengumpulan laporan! Jika aku mengumpulkan besok, pasti nilaiku akan dikurangi", Sookyung merajuk dengan wajah memelas disertai dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Namja itu menarik sudut bibirnya. Bukan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Aku hanya menerima laporan dengan format yang benar", katanya.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi bukankah yang terpenting adalah aku sudah belajar dari kesalahanku? Lebih baik sekarang salah tapi untuk selanjutnya benar kan? Lagipula laporan ini hanya untuk latihan menulis. Tak bisakah kau memberiku toleransi? Jebaaal..", Sookyung lagi-lagi merajuk. Kali ini dengan ekspresi yang lebih memelas. Bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Namja itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah akan ku berikan toleransi. Perbaiki laporanmu, kumpulkan besok, dan tidak ada pengurangan nilai. Aku baik kan?", kata namja itu dengan santainya. "MWO? Jadi kau tetap menyuruhku untuk memperbaiki laporanku? Aissh..", Sookyung nampak frustasi dan mulai mengacak rambutnya. "Tentu saja! Lebih baik segera perbaiki laporanmu. Aku akan menunggumu disini besok. Sekarang pergilah", namja itu dengan santainya mengusir Sookyung ditambah dengan isyarat tangannya. Sookyung rasanya ingin meledak!

**TBC**

* * *

**Mind to review? thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2 You make me hurt

**Title: Edelweis**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Lee Sookyung (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**Other Cast**

**- Xi Luhan (EXO)**

**-Lee Seyoung (OC)**

**- Kim Jihyun (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Summary:**

**"Kim Sookyung, would you be my everlasting love like this edelweis? Would you marry me?" / "Yes, I do! I'll be your edelweis and be your Kim Sookyung"**

**Chapter: 2**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Oh ayolah. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi bukankah yang terpenting adalah aku sudah belajar dari kesalahanku? Lebih baik sekarang salah tapi untuk selanjutnya benar kan? Lagipula laporan ini hanya untuk latihan menulis. Tak bisakah kau memberiku toleransi? Jebaaal..", Sookyung lagi-lagi merajuk. Kali ini dengan ekspresi yang lebih memelas. Bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

_Namja itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah akan ku berikan toleransi. Perbaiki laporanmu, kumpulkan besok, dan tidak ada pengurangan nilai. Aku baik kan?", kata namja itu dengan santainya. "MWO? Jadi kau tetap menyuruhku untuk memperbaiki laporanku? Aissh..", Sookyung nampak frustasi dan mulai mengacak rambutnya. "Tentu saja! Lebih baik segera perbaiki laporanmu. Aku akan menunggumu disini besok. Sekarang pergilah", namja itu dengan santainya mengusir Sookyung ditambah dengan isyarat tangannya. Sookyung rasanya ingin meledak!_

__**Let's continue to the next chapter..**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

**_Keesokan harinya.._**

Pagi ini masih sama seperti kemarin. Cuaca cerah menyelimuti kota Seoul, tapi hati seorang Yeoja mungil bernama Lee Sookyung tetap saja diselimuti awan gelap.

Pagi itu ia berjalan gontai di koridor kampusnya. Sesekali bibirnya terlihat menggumam tak jelas dan kakinya menghentak lantai dengan keras untuk beberapa kali. Ia tampak sebal dengan revisi kecil di laporannya kemarin. Meskipun tak terlalu menyusahkan, tetap saja Sookyung sudah terlanjur kesal pada namja yang kemarin.

"Arghh..namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Wajah datar dan ekspresi dinginnya sangat membuatku benci! Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi?", Sookyung meracau tak jelas sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ya Lee Sookyung! Apa kau sudah gila?", tepukan di bahu kanan Sookyung dan sebuah pertanyaan sukses membuat Sookyung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke samping kanan. "Aku masih waras Kim Jihyun! Aku hanya sangat frustasi!", balas Sookyung pada yeoja yang tingginya tak jauh beda dengannya, yang sedang berjalan di samping Sookyung. "Siapa namja yang membuatmu frustasi? Kudengar tadi kau menyebut-nyebut kata 'namja'?", Jihyun bertanya lagi. "Seorang namja di bagian administrasi kantor pusat! Omona..kenapa sudah jam segini? Aku harus pergi Jihyun-ah! Nanti aku bercerita lagi", Sookyung berlari setelah melihat jam tangannya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari sahabatnya yang mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berlarian menuju kantor pusat, akhirnya Sookyung sampai di depan meja namja yang membuat Sookyung sebal setengah mati. Masih dengan nafas yang tersengal, Sookyung melempar dengan kasar laporan tebalnya ke atas meja namja itu, dan sontak membuat namja itu terkejut lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sookyung.

"Ya! Apa orang tuamu tak mengajarkan yang namanya SOPAN SANTUN?", namja itu membentak Sookyung dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Sookyung masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. "Hosh..apa..hosh..peduliku?", Sookyung malah balas bertanya masih dengan nafas yang terengah. "Nona Lee Sookyung, berapa usiamu?", namja itu bertanya lagi. Sookyung mengernyit heran. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?", lagi-lagi Sookyung membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Namja itu tak menjawab. Jari telunjuknya hanya menunjuk-nunjuk sampul laporan yang tadi dilempar Sookyung. Ya, disitu tertera nama Lee Sookyung. "Umurku 21 tahun. Wae?", Sookyung bertanya lagi. Namja itu tersenyum. Manis, menurut Sookyung. Tapi ia segera menepis pemikirannya sendiri. "Umurku 4 tahun lebih tua darimu nona. Bisakah kau lebih sopan padaku?", namja itu bicara dengan nada yang lembut dan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya. Itu membuat Sookyung sedikit salah tingkah. "B-baiklah. Maafkan aku. Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?", tanya Sookyung. "Nona, apa kau tahu hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan hanya sekedar belajar dari kesalahan?", namja itu malah bertanya balik. Sookyung teringat kata-katanya kemarin tentang '_belajar dari kesalahan_'. Entah mengapa, Sookyung menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan namja itu. "Kau tidak tahu? Baiklah biar aku yang menjawab. Hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan hanya sekedar belajar dari kesalahan adalah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan itu sesegera mungkin. Itulah alasanku menyuruhmu memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Kau tak tahu, apa kau masih punya lain waktu untuk melakukannya? Jadi lebih baik perbaikilah secepatnya. Jangan menunda", kata namja itu. Sangat bijak sampai membuat Sookyung tertegun. Namun tak lama, ia langsung membuka mulutnya. "Baiklah, kau benar. Boleh aku pergi? Urusanku sudah selesai kan?", tanya Sookyung. "Eh? Urusan? Aigoo..kau harus menandatangani kertas bukti pengumpulan nona. Sebentar ya..", namja itu langsung mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak dimengerti oleh Sookyung. Ia mengacak-acak meja kerjanya sendiri untuk mencari barang itu. 5 menit mencari, akhirnya namja itu menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Pasti tertinggal di rumah!", namja itu akhirnya bersuara. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri Sookyung yang berdiri di depan mejanya. "Kajja!", tanpa babibu, namja itu menarik tangan Sookyung dan membawanya keluar dari ruang administrasi. Sookyung yang masih belum mencerna kejadian itu, hanya bisa menurut dan bersedia ditarik oleh namja itu.

"Chanyeol hyung! Aku harus mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di rumah. Bisakah aku titip barang-barangku di meja?", namja itu bertanya pada seorang namja dengan perawakan yang lebih tinggi darinya dan wajah yang sangat ramah. "Ah ne, tentu saja bisa. Aku akan menjaga barang-barangmu", namja ramah itu menjawab dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. "Gomawo hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong", namja yang menarik tangan Sookyung melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Sookyung akhirnya menemukan kesadarannya. "Ya! Namja jelek! Mau kau bawa kemana aku?", tanya Sookyung sambil meronta. Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya usai mendengar kata 'jelek'. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sookyung. "Aku tampan nona! Bahkan sangat tampan!", kata namja itu. "Cih! Tampan dari mana kau hitam?", Sookyung berdecih mengejek namja itu. Tanpa membalas perkataan Sookyung, namja itu justru menatap ke tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Sookyung. Membandingkan warna kulit keduanya. Namja itu menghela nafas kasar lalu berbalik lagi ke arah depan dan kembali menyeret Sookyung yang terus meronta. Ia tak mempedulikan makian yang keluar dari mulut Sookyung.

Akhirnya aksi tarik-menarik itu berakhir di halaman parkir. Namja itu segera mengambil sepedanya dan menaikinya. "Ayo naik", namja itu memerintahkan Sookyung untuk naik. Sookyung menatap sepeda itu dengan bingung. "Ah sial! Kenapa hari ini aku tidak bawa mobil? Bagaimana kalau naik taksi saja?", Sookyung menawarkan sebuah alternatif. "Wae? Kau takut aku akan tahu bahwa kau berat? Haha. Cepatlah naik atau nilaimu dikurangi!", ancam namja itu. Sookyung mengentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. Mau tidak mau, ia segera naik ke bagian belakang sepeda. "Pegangan! Aku tak akan memberi asuransi kalau kau jatuh", lagi-lagi namja itu membuat Sookyung geram. Ia lagi-lagi terpaksa menurut dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang namja itu. Bibir Sookyung mengerucut sebal. Berbeda dengan bibir namja itu yang membuat lengkungan manis yang disebut dengan senyuman...

"Ternyata benar. Kau memang berat Nona Soo..", kata namja itu berusaha memecah keheningan. "Ya! Kau tidak sopan berkata begitu!", Sookyung menggerutu. Langsung saja ia cubiti pinggang namja itu yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Ah..ah! Hentikan Nona Soo! Aku geli!", namja itu memohon, namun tak dipedulikan oleh Sookyung. Ia tetap dengan semangat 45 mencubiti pinggang namja itu. Karena tidak fokus mengendarai sepeda, akhirnya sepeda itu oleng dan menabrak trotoar.

**BRUKK!**

"Aw..appo..", Sookyung meringis kesakitan memegangi lututnya. Celana jeans panjangnya sobek tepat di bagian lutut kirinya. Terlihat cukup banyak darah yang keluar dari lututnya itu. Terlihat pula beberapa luka lecet di siku kiri Sookyung karena Sookyung hanya menggunakan kemeja putih lengan pendek. Mereka memang jatuh ke arah kiri. Jadi Sookyung menderita luka di tubuh bagian kirinya. Sedangkan namja itu? Ah! Ia beruntung sekali karena tubuhnya tetap mulus tanpa lecet meskipun sama-sama terjatuh.

"Nona, gwaenchanaeyo?", tanya namja itu panik. Sookyung tak menjawab. Ia malah memberi _death glare _yang sangat menusuk pada namja itu. "INI SEMUA SALAHMU! AKU TIDAK SEDANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA! AKU SAKIT! HUWEEEE...", Sookyung membentak dan diikuti dengan tangisan yang keras. "Aigoo..uljima Nona Soo. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumahku dan akan kuobati lukamu", kata namja itu mencoba menenangkan Sookyung. "Anniyo! Kau ingin membuatku terluka lagi? Tak akan kubiarkan!", Sookyung menjawab dengan nada ketus. Namja itu tak peduli. Ia segera memaksa Sookyung berdiri dan didudukannya di belakang sepedanya. Sookyung meronta tapi lagi-lagi tak dipedulikan. Namja itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh sehingga memaksa Sookyung untuk melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang namja itu.

Setelah 20 menit di perjalanan yang hening. Mereka sampai di depan rumah namja itu. Sookyung terkejut setengah mati. Rumah namja itu sebesar rumahnya! Kemewahannya juga sama dengan rumahnya! Namja itu kaya? Tapi kenapa ia hanya naik sepeda ke kampus? Padahal waktu tempuh dari rumahnya ke kampus mungkin 45 menit jika harus ditempuh dengan sepeda.

Tanpa basa-basi, namja itu menggendong Sookyung yang masih terpana dengan rumahnya. Sookyung kaget dan berusaha turun dari gendongannya, tapi namja itu tak menggubrisnya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Sookyung didudukkan di atas sofa berwarna _soft grey _yang tampak senada dengan warna yang mendominasi rumah mewah ini. Namja itu segera bangkit meninggalkan Sookyung. Sookyung hanya bisa mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan kagetnya. Benar-benar mewah..

Namja itu kembali dan segera berjongkok di depan Sookyung. Dibukanya kotak P3K dan segera mengobati luka di lutut Sookyung. "Aah..appo!", Sookyung memekik. "Tahanlah. Aku akan berusaha berhati-hati", kata namja itu. Sookyung memperhatikan wajah namja yang sedang mengobati luka di lututnya. 'Tampan', batin Sookyung.

"Sudah selesai. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang", kata namja itu. Sookyung menatap wajah namja itu dengan bingung. "Kau bingung ya? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Kertas yang seharusnya kau tandatangani sebenarnya ada di meja kerjaku tadi. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu. Mianhae..aku tidak tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini", namja itu memelas. Sookyung menatap tajam namja itu. Ia benar-benar marah. Segera ia berdiri dan mencoba untuk berjalan meninggalkan rumah namja itu. Tapi belum sampai satu langkah, ia nyaris jatuh karena lututnya masih perih. Untung dengan sigap namja itu menahan tubuh Sookyung. Sookyung berusaha melepas pegangan namja itu, tapi namja itu justru menggendong Sookyung dan membawanya ke garasi rumahnya, lalu memasukkan Sookyung ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna silver. Mobil itu hanya satu di antara 3 mobil mewah di garasi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang", kata namja itu. "Antar aku ke kampus. Aku masih ada kuliah", balas Sookyung dengan dingin. "Tapi-", belum sempat namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sookyung menatap matanya dengan sangat tajam. Terbesit aura kemarahan yang sangat besar dari matanya. Namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke kampus.

.

.

.

Hening. Lagi-lagi hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Namaku Kim Jongin", kata namja itu berusaha memecah keheningan. Matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan. Sookyung tak menggubris sama sekali. Ia hanya memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. "Jeongmal mianhae..aku tak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya-", belum selesai kalimat namja yang ternyata bernama Jongin itu, Sookyung sudah memotong kalimatnya. "Setelah ini jangan menggangguku lagi", balas Sookyung dingin. Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya meskipun pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan.

Akhirnya keduanya sampai di parkiran kampus. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sookyung langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan tertatih meninggalkan mobil Jongin. Jongin hanya memandang sedih kepergian Sookyung.

.

.

.

Di kelas..

Sookyung PoV

"Sookyung-ah! Kau kenapa?", Jihyun berlari menghampiriku yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kelas. Ia cemas melihat lututku yang berdarah dan sikuku yang lecet. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan berusaha berjalan mendekat ke salah satu kursi yang masih kosong di dekat kursi Jihyun. Jihyun membantuku berjalan dan akhirnya aku duduk di kursi itu.

"Kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan?", Jihyun yang sudah duduk di sampingku kembali bertanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa?", tanyanya lagi. "Tidak sekarang Jihyun-ah. Aku benar-benar _bad mood", _kataku. Aku benar-benar malas untuk cerita.

Sookyung PoV end

Author PoV

Akhirnya jam kuliah Sookyung berakhir. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Jihyun sudah pergi duluan karena ia ada kencan hari ini.

"Nona Soo!", terdengar teriakan seorang namja yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas Sookyung. Sookyung menoleh ke arah namja itu. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk jangan menggangguku?", Sookyung menatap sinis pada namja di depannya. Ternyata namja itu adalah Jongin. "Ini. Sudah kubilang kau harus tanda tangan disini kan?", Jongin berkata sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Sookyung. Sookyung segera mengambil kertas itu. Jongin juga menyerahkan sebuah pulpen. Sookyung langsung saja menandatangai kertas itu. "Sudah? Jangan ganggu aku lagi", kata Sookyung yang langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin segera mengejar Sookyung dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Jongin PoV

Aku harus menebus kesalahanku tadi. Aku sudah membuatnya terluka. "Nona, aku akan mengantarmu pulang untuk menebus kesalahanku", kataku sembari terus menyamakan langkah kakiku dengan langkah kaki Sookyung yang tertatih. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri", katanya tanpa menoleh kepadaku. Aku melihatnya sesekali meringis menahan sakit. "Kau tidak bawa mobil kan? Biar aku an-", belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku melihat seorang namja berambut _dark brown _menghampiri kami berdua. Ah anni, menghampiri Sookyung lebih tepatnya.

"Sookyung-ah! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!", namja itu berteriak heboh. "Luhannie oppa! Kau kembali dari China?", Sookyung membalas tak kalah heboh. Siapa namja ini?

"Ne, kau merindukanku _baby_?", _BABY_? Namja ini menyebut Sookyung dengan sebutan_ baby_? Apa ia namjachingu Sookyung? Ah, kenapa rasanya aku kesal sekali?

"Ne oppa. Neomu bogoshipo! Neomu neomu neomu!", Sookyung langsung menghambur ke pelukan namja itu. Membuatku semakin panas saja!

Namja itu tersenyum. Sejenak pandangan mata kami bertemu dan ia segera melepas pelukan Sookyung.

"Sookyung-ah, siapa namja ini? Apa ia namjachingumu? Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita?", namja itu bertanya sambil menggoda Sookyung. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa lega. Berarti namja ini bukan pemilik hati Sookyung. Sookyung sejenak menoleh ke arahku, namun langsung menoleh lagi ke arah namja itu. "Anni! Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya disini. Oppa..antar aku pulang, ne? Aku tak membawa mobil", Sookyung berkata dengan manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan namja itu. "Arraso arraso..kenapa kau masih tetap manja begini, hm? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan lulus kuliah?", namja itu dengan gemas mencubit hidung Sookyung. Kapan pemandangan menyebalkan ini berakhir? "Ah appo! Kenapa oppa suka sekali mencubit hidungku?", Sookyung lagi-lagi bicara dengan nada manja sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Haha, mian gadis manis. Oppa selalu gemas melihat wajah manismu".

BLUSH

Wajah Sookyung memerah bak tomat. "Haha, kau malu? Wajah merahmu menggemaskan baby! Baiklah. Kajja kuantar pulang!", namja itu menggandeng tangan Sookyung dan pergi menjauh dariku. Sial! Bahkan keberadaanku sama sekali tak dianggap!

**TBC**

**I need some reviews for this fanfict :(**


	3. Chapter 3 Call My Name

**Title: Edelweis**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Lee Sookyung (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**Other Cast**

**- Xi Luhan (EXO)**

**-Lee Seyoung (OC)**

**- Kim Jihyun (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Summary:**

**"Kim Sookyung, would you be my everlasting love like this edelweis? Would you marry me?" / "Yes, I do! I'll be your edelweis and be your Kim Sookyung"**

**Chapter 3**

**Previous chapter:**

_BLUSH_

_Wajah Sookyung memerah bak tomat. "Haha, kau malu? Wajah merahmu menggemaskan baby! Baiklah. Kajja kuantar pulang!", namja itu menggandeng tangan Sookyung dan pergi menjauh dariku. Sial! Bahkan keberadaanku sama sekali tak dianggap!_

**Let's continue to the next chapter..**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

Sookyung PoV

Ini seperti mimpi! Aku bertemu lagi dengan Luhan oppa! Sudah 4 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Ia adalah kakak kelasku sejak SMP sampai saat SMA. Dan ehem..dia juga cinta pertamaku. Bahkan masih jadi cintaku sampai sekarang. Ia meninggalkan Korea setelah lulus SMA untuk kuliah di China. Negara kelahirannya. Aku sangat terpukul kala itu.

"Oppa kenapa kembali ke Korea tanpa memberi tahuku? Dan kenapa oppa bisa ada di kampusku?", tanyaku pada Luhan oppa yang sedang menyetir di sampingku. Mataku tak bisa beralih darinya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Dan tadi sebenarnya aku ke kampusmu untuk bertemu teman lamaku. Kau ingat Kris kan? Ia bekerja di kampusmu sekarang", jelasnya. "Kris oppa yang setinggi pohon kelapa itu?", tanyaku. Ia terkekeh. "Iya. Ia bekerja di kampusmu sekarang", jawabnya. "Apa oppa juga akan bekerja di Korea?", tanyaku lagi. "Ehm..sepertinya begitu. Appaku di China menyuruhku bekerja di perusahaannya yang ada di Korea. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah sanggup untuk itu", katanya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Oppa terlalu merendah. Kudengar oppa menjadi lulusan terbaik Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis di universitas oppa. Oppa pasti sudah mampu", kataku berusaha menghibur. Ia sedikit terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu? Aah..kau masih jadi stalkerku? Hahaha", kulihat Luhan oppa tertawa. Aku salah tingkah karena malu. "Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Seyoung? Apa ia juga akan meneruskan perusahaan appa mu?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Luhan oppa terdengar menyakitkan untukku. Luhan oppa tentu saja masih mengingat Seyoung eonni. Luhan oppa dan Seyoung eonni kan teman sekelas waktu SMA. Dan aku tahu mereka sangat dekat. Dan sebenarnya, mereka saling memendam perasaan satu sama lain. Aku sangat tahu hal itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja bagi mereka untuk bersama. Sangat miris bagiku!

"Ia baik-baik saja oppa. Dan mungkin iya. Ia akan meneruskan perusahaan appa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang akan meneruskan perusahaan appa?", aku berkata dengan nada miris. Luhan oppa seperti iba melihatku. "Kau kesal karena ia yang akan meneruskan perusahaan appamu?", tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang tak berminat dengan perusahaan itu. Lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan melihat keindahan alam. "Anni oppa. Aku tidak pernah peduli pada perusahaan itu. Eonni lebih pantas mengurus perusahaan appa", kataku mencoba tersenyum. Luhan oppa tak bicara lagi. Ia hanya membelai rambut panjangku dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang stir mobil. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan di kepalaku.

Sookyung PoV end

.

.

.

Author PoV

Setelah 25 menit perjalanan dengan mobil. Akhirnya Sookyung dan Luhan sampai di rumah mewah Sookyung.

_Ting tong ting tong_

Sookyung menekan bel di dekat pintu kayu besar berwarna putih.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut sebahu. "Sookyung-ah, kau sudah pulang? Omo! Xi Luhan rusa!", yeoja itu memekik heboh setelah melihat Luhan yang berdiri di dekat Sookyung. Langsung saja yeoja itu menghambur dalam pelukan Luhan. Luhan terkekeh. "Kau merindukanku Seyoung-ah?", tanya Luhan pada yeoja yang dipanggilnya Seyoung, kakak kandung Sookyung. Seyoung hanya menganggung dalam dekapan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis dan membelai rambut Seyoung. Sookyung tampak geram melihat pemandangan itu. "Oppa, eonni..aku masuk dulu", kata Sookyung yang langsung berjalan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari oppa dan eonni nya. Pelukan Luhan dan Seyoung akhirnya terlepas. Seyoung memandangi dongsaengnya yang masuk ke rumah. "Eh? Kenapa Sookyung jalannya begitu?", tanya Seyoung heran karena melihat Sookyung berjalan tertatih. "Oh, tadi dia hanya bilang kalau dia terjatuh", jawab Luhan. "Terjatuh? Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Seyoung penasaran. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu. Pertanda ia tidak tahu. Keduanya lalu masuk ke rumah, duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dan mulai mengobrol.

_Ting tong ting tong_

Baru 10 menit Luhan dan Seyoung mengobrol, bel rumah Seyoung berbunyi. Segera Seyoung berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo", seorang namja tampak membungkuk sopan di depan Seyoung. "Annyeonghaseyo. Nuguseyo?", tanya Seyoung pada namja itu. "Kim Jongin imnida. Apa Sookyung ada di rumah?", tanya namja yang ternyata adalah Jongin. "Siapa Seyoung-ah?", belum sempat Seyoung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Luhan sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan bertanya pada Seyoung. "Kau? Bukankah kau yang bersama Sookyung tadi?", Luhan bertanya sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Jongin. "Ne, kau benar. Kim Jongin imnida. Aku sebenarnya kenal dengan Sookyung. Tapi karena ada masalah, Sookyung marah padaku", Jongin menjelaskan. "Ah, arraso. Perkenalkan aku Xi Luhan dan ini kakak Sookyung, Lee Seyoung", kata Luhan. Jongin tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. "Bisakah aku bertemu Sookyung? Aku harus minta maaf padanya", pinta Jongin. Seyoung mengangguk. "Pergilah langsung ke kamarnya. Naik tangga itu lalu belok kanan. Kamar Sookyung yang pintunya ada tulisan '_Little Angel_'. Kau langsung ketuk pintunya saja". Jongin tampak menahan tawanya setelah mendengar kata _'Little Angel'_ yang diucapkan oleh Seyoung. Ia lalu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Seyoung.

"Dia tampan", kata Seyoung. "Tapi aku lebih tampan kan?", Luhan menggoda Seyoung.

.

.

.

_Other side_

_Tok tok tok_

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Sookyung. Tulisan _'Little Angel'_ tertera disitu dan membuat Jongin tertawa kecil.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis dengan kaos putih polos dan celana jeans hitam selutut. "Annyeong little angel", Jongin menyapa. Sookyung membulatkan matanya melihat Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?", tanya Sookyung dengan masih terkejut. Jongin menyeringai. "Untuk tahu jadwal kuliahmu, ruang kelas tempatmu kuliah, juga alamat rumahmu, bukan hal yang sulit untuk seorang Kim Jongin", Jongin menyeringai. Sookyung jadi ingat kalau tadi siang Jongin juga tahu jadwal kuliah beserta kelas tempatnya kuliah. "Apa maumu?", tanya Sookyung. Jongin tersenyum. "Jangan ketus begitu malaikat kecil yang manis", goda Jongin yang mampu membuat Sookyung merona. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat lain?", tanya Jongin. Sookyung tak menjawab. Ia hanya mulai berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Sookyung-ah, mau kemana?", tanya Seyoung setelah melihat Sookyung berjalan menuruni tangga, bersama Jongin di belakangnya. Seyoung sedang bercanda dengan Luhan sambil menonton TV saat itu. "Hanya mau ke taman belakang", Sookyung membalas dengan dingin. Jongin bingung dengan atmosfer yang tampak tak nyaman. Tapi perlahan Jongin paham.

"Katakan apa maumu?", tanya Sookyung begitu mereka sampai di taman belakang rumah Sookyung. Sekarang Sookyung dan Jongin duduk berhadapan di kursi yang ada di taman itu. "Kau cemburu?", bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya. Sookyung kaget. "Apa urusanmu?", tanyanya lagi. Jongin rupanya paham pada perasaan Sookyung. Terlihat jelas raut kesalnya saat melihat kakaknya berduaan dengan Luhan. "Kau menyukai namja yang mirip rusa tadi kan?", Jongin bertanya lagi. "YA! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYEBUTNYA MIRIP RUSA!", Sookyung membentak Jongin tapi Jongin hanya tertawa. "Itu fakta Sookyung-ah..", balas Jongin.

_You're my XOXO L-O-V-E_

_Give me XOXO L-O-V-E_

tiba-tiba terdengar ringtone ponsel yang membuat Sookyung dan Jongin sama-sama mengecek ponsel mereka.

_"Yoboseyo"_

terdengar suara Sookyung bicara pada seseorang di ujung telepon. Ternyata tadi dering ponsel Sookyung. Jongin sempat mengira bahwa ponselnya yang berdering. Ia baru sadar bahwa ringtone ponsel mereka sama. Jongin tersenyum menyadari fakta itu.

_"Ah ne, jeongmal? Jadi aku bisa berangkat besok?"_

_"..."_

_"Iya aku mendaki sendirian. Kau kan tahu aku sudah pernah mendaki gunung itu dua kali"_

Jongin yang mendengar Sookyung berbicara di telepon tampak terkejut.

_"Aku akan baik-baik saja"_

_"..."_

_"Aku tidak perlu ditemani. Gomawo untuk informasinya ya. Annyeong.."_

Akhirnya Sookyung mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon dengan wajah yang gembira.

"Kau akan mendaki gunung sendirian? Dengan kondisi kakimu yang masih sakit?", tanya Jongin. "Aigoo..selain menyebalkan dan aneh, ternyata kebiasaan burukmu yang lain adalah menguping pembicaraan orang ya?", Sookyung bertanya dengan menyipitkan matanya. "Ya! Aku tidak menguping! Aku mendengarkan kau yang berbicara di depanku! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!", pinta Jongin. Sookyung menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, aku akan mendaki Gunung Halla sendirian. Soal kakiku, aku yakin ini akan segera sembuh besok", kata Sookyung santai. "MWO? Gunung Halla yang ada di Pulau Jeju? Gunung tertinggi di Korea Selatan?", Jongin terkejut. Sookyung mengangguk santai. Baginya memang biasa mendaki gunung Halla karena sudah dua kali ia berhasil mencapai puncaknya yang berada di ketinggian 1.950 mdpal. Tapi ini kali pertama ia akan mendaki sendirian. Perlu diingat. SENDIRIAN! Seorang yeoja mungil akan mendaki SENDIRIAN!

"Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!", kata Sookyung dengan nada tinggi. "Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan dan kedamaian", imbuhnya lagi namun dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Tatapannya tampak sendu sekarang. Jongin sedih melihatnya. "Bolehkah aku ikut?", pertanyaan Jongin membuat Sookyung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin. "Tahu apa kau tentang mendaki gunung?", Sookyung bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. Sookyung pantas sombong karena ia memang aktif di club pecinta alam di kampusnya. Ia sudah mendaki banyak gunung di Korea, bahkan juga sudah mendaki beberapa gunung di luar Korea. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa karena aku belum pernah mendaki gunung, tapi aku juga ingin mencari ketenangan dan kedamaian", balasnya. Sookyung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Terserah kau saja. Urus sendiri tiket pesawatmu ke Jeju. Besok jam 3 sore kita berangkat", Sookyung menyerah pada akhirnya. "Jinjja? Aku boleh ikut? Gomawo Sookyung-ah! Aku akan menjemputmu besok!", Jongin tampak sangat bahagia hingga ia tersenyum lebar. Sookyung hanya _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

* * *

_Keesokan harinya.._

_Ting tong ting tong_

Cklek

"Jongin-ssi! Ada perlu apa kau kemari?", tanya Seyoung yang heran melihat Jongin tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. "Annyeong Seyoung-ssi. Aku datang untuk menjemput Sookyung. Kami akan pergi ke Jeju", jawab Jongin dengan senyum manisnya. "Ke Jeju? Kau akan mendaki gunung dengan Sookyung?", Jongin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seyoung. "Kukira ia akan pergi sendirian. Tapi syukurlah kalau ia pergi bersamamu. Aku titip Sookyung, ne? Aku lega nanti appa dan eomma tidak akan marah karena Sookyung tidak akan mendaki sendirian", Seyoung tampak senang. Tiba-tiba Sookyung muncul dengan tas carrier besar di punggungnya. "Eonni, aku berangkat dulu", Sookyung berpamitan pada kakak satu-satunya itu. "Ne, Sookyung-ah. Aku lega kau tak jadi pergi sendiri. Appa dan eomma tidak akan marah kalau begini. Hehe", Seyoung bicara dan diakhiri dengan tawa kecil. Sookyung dan Jongin melambaikan tangan sebelum keduanya masuk ke mobil Jongin.

"Kau membawa supir?", tanya Sookyung setelah ia berada di dalam mobil. Jongin mengangguk. "Tidak mungkin mobilku akan ku tinggal begitu saja kan?", jawab Jongin dengan santai. "Ehm..kau punya mobil, tapi kenapa kau ke kampus dengan sepeda? Bukankah itu melelahkan?", Sookyung bertanya dengan ragu. Jongin terkekeh sejenak. "Mobil ini milik appa ku, sedangkan sepeda itu milikku. Tidak akan terasa lelah saat aku pergi dengan milikku sendiri. Hasil kerja kerasku sendiri", Jongin bicara dengan bangga. Seulas senyum manis ia tunjukkan pada Sookyung. Sookyung tertegun mendengar jawaban Jongin yang menurutnya sangat dewasa. _"Namja ini ternyata bisa bersikap dewasa", _batin Sookyung.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jongin dan Sookyung sampai di Gimpo International Airport. Mereka segera masuk ke pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan _take off. _Keduanya mencari kursi mereka masing-masing dan betapa terkejutnya Sookyung karena Jongin akan duduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana bisa?", gumam Sookyung tapi masih terdengar oleh Jongin. "Kim Jongin selalu bisa melakukan apapun Nona Lee", kata Jongin sembari ber-_smirk _ria. Sookyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Pesawat mereka akhirnya _take off _pukul 16.00 KST.

"Nona Lee..", Jongin memanggil Sookyung. Sookyung yang sebelumnya memandang ke luar jendela langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin. Ia hanya mengangkat dagunya seolah bertanya _'ada apa?' _pada Jongin. "Aku belum pernah mendengarmu memanggil namaku", kata Jongin. Sookyung tertegun. Menurutnya, itu adalah hal yang tidak penting. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Jongin oppa'? Jebal..aku ingin mendengarnya", pinta Jongin dengan puppy eyes nya. Astaga! Sookyung tak habis pikir Jongin bisa memohon dengan wajah menjijikkan seperti itu. Bukannya Jongin selalu menunjukkan _poker face _nya saat mereka pertama bertemu? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ia menjadi seperti ini? Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu Sookyung sempat membatin bahwa ternyata Jongin adalah namja yang dewasa. Kau tak sepenuhnya benar Nona Lee!

Sookyung mengarahkan punggung tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Jongin. _"Tidak panas", _batinnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pikir aku sakit? Ayolah panggil namaku Sookyung-ah..", Jongin kembali merajuk. Kali ini dengan ditambah sedikit _aegyo. _Sookyung menyerah. "Baiklah..", Sookyung mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Kenapa sesulit itu hanya untuk memanggil nama seseorang?

"J-jo-jongin o-op-oppa..", kata Sookyung dengan tergagap dan suara yang sangat lirih. Jongin menautkan alisnya. "Aku tidak dengar Sookyung-ah. Bicaralah yang keras dan jelas. Lidahmu tidak akan terpotong hanya karena menyebut namaku", pinta Jongin. "Arra arra", Sookyung kembali bicara dan menarik nafas sejenak. "Jongin op-oppa..", Sookyung masih sedikit tergagap dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras. Jongin memandang kesal pada Sookyung. Sookyung yang merasa ada aura gelap dari tubuh Jongin langsung menyerah. "Arra arra..JONGIN OPPA!", Sookyung berteriak tepat saat menyebut 'Jongin oppa' yang membuat seluruh penumpang pesawat terkejut. Bahkan seorang pramugari sempat mendekati mereka berdua. Sookyung hanya nyengir melihat tatapan heran dari seluruh penumpang. Sedangkan Jongin masih terkejut. Sookyung menggerak-gerakkan telapak tanggannya di depan wajah Jongin yang masih terbengong. "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Bukankah aku sud-", belum sempat kalimat Sookyung terucap sepenuhnya. Ia merasakan Jongin memeluknya erat. Ia merasakan kepala Jongin disandarkan di bahu sempitnya. "Gomawo Sookyung-ah..gomawo", perkataan Jongin membuat Sookyung semakin bingung. Tapi ia juga tak melepas pelukan Jongin yang menurutnya...hangat.

**TBC**

**Mind to review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Be My Edelweis

**Title: Edelweis**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Lee Sookyung (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**Other Cast**

**- Xi Luhan (EXO)**

**-Lee Seyoung (OC)**

**- Kim Jihyun (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Summary:**

**"Kim Sookyung, would you be my everlasting love like this edelweis? Would you marry me?" / "Yes, I do! I'll be your edelweis and be your Kim Sookyung"**

**Chapter 4**

**Previous chapter:**

_"J-jo-jongin o-op-oppa..", kata Sookyung dengan tergagap dan suara yang sangat lirih. Jongin menautkan alisnya. "Aku tidak dengar Sookyung-ah. Bicaralah yang keras dan jelas. Lidahmu tidak akan terpotong hanya karena menyebut namaku", pinta Jongin. "Arra arra", Sookyung kembali bicara dan menarik nafas sejenak. "Jongin op-oppa..", Sookyung masih sedikit tergagap dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras. Jongin memandang kesal pada Sookyung. Sookyung yang merasa ada aura gelap dari tubuh Jongin langsung menyerah. "Arra arra..JONGIN OPPA!", Sookyung berteriak tepat saat menyebut 'Jongin oppa' yang membuat seluruh penumpang pesawat terkejut. Bahkan seorang pramugari sempat mendekati mereka berdua. Sookyung hanya nyengir melihat tatapan heran dari seluruh penumpang. Sedangkan Jongin masih terkejut. Sookyung menggerak-gerakkan telapak tanggannya di depan wajah Jongin yang masih terbengong. "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Bukankah aku sud-", belum sempat kalimat Sookyung terucap sepenuhnya. Ia merasakan Jongin memeluknya erat. Ia merasakan kepala Jongin disandarkan di bahu sempitnya. "Gomawo Sookyung-ah..gomawo", perkataan Jongin membuat Sookyung semakin bingung. Tapi ia juga tak melepas pelukan Jongin yang menurutnya...hangat._

**Let's go to the next chapter!^^**

**The Last Chapter**

* * *

Setelah 1 jam penerbangan. Jongin dan Sookyung akhirnya sampai di Jeju International Airport. Keduanya segera mencari taksi dan berangkat menuju Gunung Halla.

Dalam perjalanan, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara.

Pukul 18.10 KST Jongin dan Sookyung telah sampai di _basecamp _untuk para pendaki. Jongin memandang heran pada tempat sederhana itu. "Jam berapa kita akan mulai mendaki?", tanya Jongin. "Jam setengah 8 malam", jawab Sookyung. Jongin membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Wae? Kau mau membatalkan rencana pendakianmu?", tanya Sookyung setelah melihat reaksi Jongin. "T-tidak mungkin. Aku kan sangat ingin mendaki", balas Jongin agak gugup. Mereka makan malam sebelum mendaki. Untuk mengisi energi tentunya.

.

.

.

Pukul 19.30 KST Sookyung dan Jongin keluar dari _basecamp _dan mulai melangkah mendaki Gunung Halla. Jongin tampak pucat melihat suasana gelap di sekitarnya. Mereka berdua hanya bermodalkan senter di masing-masing tangan mereka untuk menerangi langkah mereka.

Suasana begitu sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri mereka. Awalnya jalan yang mereka tempuh masih relatif datar dengan medan yang mudah untuk ditempuh. Jongin yang berjalan di belakang Sookyung terus berusaha mengejar langkah Sookyung yang lumayan cepat. _"Yeoja ini tak seperti kelihatannya. Ia kuat", _batin Jongin.

Medan yang mereka tempuh mulai menanjak dan berbatu. "Perhatikan langkahmu. Kalau tidak kuat, pegang saja tas _carrier _ku", kata Sookyung. Jongin tak menjawab. Ia terlalu tegang.

"Sookyung-ah, bisakah kita istirahat sejenak? Aku lelah dan haus", pinta Jongin. "Arraso. Kita cari tempat yang lebih datar untuk duduk", balas Sookyung.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang cukup baik untuk beristirahat. Segera mereka melepaskan tas _carrier _yang sejak tadi mereka gendong di punggung masing-masing. Jongin tak berkata apa-apa. Ia langsung meminum air dari botol minumnya. Sookyung mengarahkan senternya untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Dan ia mengernyit heran begitu melihat ekspresi Jongin. _"Kenapa dia?", _batin Sookyung.

"Kita lanjut berjalan", kata Sookyung yang diangguki oleh Jongin. Keduanya mulai menggendong tas _carrier _mereka dan mulai berjalan.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Sookyung berhenti sejenak dan mengarahkan senternya ke jam tangan di lengan kirinya. Jam digitalnya menunjukkan angka 01.00 KST. "Sebentar lagi kita akan mendirikan tenda dan beristirahat. Kita akan cari tempat yang datar", jelas Sookyung. Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang agak dipaksakan menurut Sookyung.

Akhirnya Sookyung melihat tempat datar yang cukup luas. Dengan cekatan ia mulai mengeluarkan tenda _dome _nya dan memasangnya. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?", tanya Jongin yang melihat Sookyung sibuk dengan tendanya. "Lebih baik kau kumpulkan ranting-ranting kering untuk menyalakan api unggun", jawab Sookyung. Jongin mengangguk dan mulai mencari ranting.

Tenda _dome _Sookyung terlihat berdiri dengan sempurna. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin yang sedang menata ranting-ranting kering untuk dijadikan api unggun. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sookyung mengambil korek api dan membakar ranting-ranting tersebut. Sookyung tersenyum puas. Segera ia berjalan ke arah tas _carrier _yang tergeletak di tanah dan mengambil dua bungkus ramen instan serta sebuah panci kecil dan kompor parafin, lalu membawa semua itu ke arah Jongin. Dengan cekatan ia menyalakan kompor kecil tersebut dan mulai memasak ramen instannya. Setelah beberapa menit, ramen instannya mulai matang. Ia berlari kecil mengambil dua mangkuk plastik dari dalam tasnya, kemudian kembali lagi ke dekat kompor. Ia mematikan kompornya dan mulai memindahkan ramen ke dalam mangkuk yang telah disiapkannya.

"Makanlah dulu sebelum tidur", Sookyung menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk yang berisi ramen untuk Jongin. Jongin menatap Sookyung sejenak lalu mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan Sookyung. "Gomawo", katanya sembari tersenyum tulus.

Keduanya makan dalam hening. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dan hembusan angin yang mulai bertiup kencang. Setelah selesai makan, Sookyung merapikan peralatan masaknya dan kembali duduk di dekat api unggun. Ia terlihat semakin merapatkan jaketnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendekat ke api unggun. Jongin melihat tubuh Sookyung agak bergetar karena dingin. Ia pun langsung berjalan ke arah tas _carrier _nya dan mengambil sebuah selimut tebal. Ia berjalan mendekati Sookyung dan memakaikan selimut tebal itu ditubuh Sookyung. Sookyung terkejut dan mendongak ke atas. Menatap wajah Jongin. "Aku baik-baik saja. Pakailah selimut ini", kata Sookyung. Jongin tak langsung menjawab, ia justru langsung duduk di sebelah Sookyung. "Anak nakal! Kau punya penyakit asma tapi sangat suka mendaki gunung", Jongin berucap sembari mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit. Sangat indah. Dari tempat tinggi dan gelap ini, bintang-bintang terlihat sangat indah. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku punya penyakit asma?", Sookyung menatap Jongin yang masih setia memandang langit. Mendengar pertanyaan Sookyung, Jongin menoleh ke arah Sookyung. Ia tersenyum. "Hah..tak perlu kau jawab. Aku tahu jawabanmu. Kim Jongin selalu bisa melakukan apapun. Aku benar?", Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sookyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sookyung melepas selimut yang ia pakai lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Jongin lalu berjalan menjauhinya. "Eh, kau mau kemana?", Jongin terlihat bingung. "Aku mau tidur. Aku ngantuk", jawab Sookyung. Jongin berdiri dan mengikuti Sookyung yang akan masuk ke tenda. "Kau tidur di dalam? Lalu aku tidur dimana?", Jongin bertanya dengan wajah polos. "Tidurlah di dalam. Tendaku cukup luas", Sookyung membalas dengan santai dan segera masuk ke tenda. Disiapkannya _sleeping bed _untuk ia tidur. "Aku belum pernah tidur berdua dengan yeoja sebelumnya", Jongin bicara lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Sookyung. "Ah kau ini! Kita hanya tidur dan tidak melakukan apapun!", Sookyung mulai geram. Ia segera memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam _sleeping bed _yang telah siap. Jongin akhirnya ikut masuk ke tenda dan menyiapkan _sleeping bed _nya juga. Segera ia masuk dan mencoba untuk menutup mata. Saat hampir bisa larut ke alam mimpi. Jongin mendengar Sookyung menggigil kedinginan dengan badan yang bergetar. Ia panik dan langsung keluar dari _sleeping bed _miliknya segera ia ambil selimut tebal yang tadi ia bawa, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sookyung. Sookyung tetap menggigil dan terlihat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Jongin memutuskan untuk mendekatkan _sleeping bed _nya dengan _sleeping bed _Sookyung. Ia masuk ke _sleeping bed _nya dan mendekap tubuh Sookyung yang berbalut _sleeping bed _dan selimut tebal. Jongin mengeratkan dekapannya. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan pada yeoja yang baru dikenalnya selama tiga hari itu.

Jongin tersenyum lega ketika dilihatnya Sookyung mulai tidur dengan tenang dan tidak menggigil. Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya. "Jaljayo Sookyung-ah"

.

.

.

_kriiiiiiiiiingggggggggg.._

Bunyi alarm yang nyaring membuat Sookyung menggeliat tak nyaman. Dimatikannya alarm hp nya itu dan ia berusaha membuka matanya. Tubuhnya merasa hangat dan seperti ada sesuatu yang berat yang menimpanya. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan dan terkejut.

"KIM JONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?", Sookyung memekik nyaring. Terdengar suara hewan-hewan gunung berlarian karena terkejut. Jongin yang juga terkejut langsung menyumpal telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?", tanya Jongin sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Katakan apa yang kau lakukan padaku!", kata Sookyung dengan nada tinggi. Saat ini ia dalam posisi duduk dan memandang Jongin yang masih dalam posisi tidur. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyadarkan diri. Selanjutnya ia duduk di sebelah Sookyung. "Semalam kau menggigil karena kedinginan. Aku memakaikanmu selimut tapi kau tetap menggigil. Aku memelukmu hanya supaya kau lebih hangat", jelas Jongin. Wajah Sookyung memerah. "J-jeongmal? Gomawo sudah menolongku", kata Sookyung. Jongin terkejut dibuatnya. Sookyung berterimakasih padanya? Ini aneh!

Sookyung segera bangkit untuk membereskan tenda dan seluruh barang-barangnya untuk segera melanjutkan pendakian.

Pukul 03.20 KST keduanya mulai mendaki lagi.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 04.00 KST mereka sampai di puncak Gunung Halla. Dinginnya udara pagi menusuk permukaan kulit mereka, tapi tak bisa mengalahkan rasa kagum mereka akan keindahan puncak gunung tertinggi di Korea itu.

_"Woaaah..what_ _a beautiful!",_ Jongin memekik keras yang membuat Sookyung sedikit tertawa. Segera ia ambil kamera SLR nya dan mulai mengambil foto pemandangan di puncak gunung itu.

"Sookyung-ah, foto-foto yang kau ambil tak akan bagus jika tak ada dirimu di dalamnya. Biarkan aku mengambil fotomu dengan kameramu", pinta Jongin.

BLUSH

Kata-kata Jongin membuat Sookyung merona. Tanpa sadar ia serahkan kamera hitam itu pada Jongin. Segera Jongin menyuruhnya untuk berpose, tapi Sookyung sangat gugup hingga gayanya sama sekali tak natural.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Bergayalah dengan santai! Kenapa gugup begitu?", Jongin bertanya seolah tak peka dengan keadaan. Makin lama Sookyung makin rileks dan Jongin gembira mengambil foto-foto Sookyung yang natural itu. Lama-lama mereka saling bergantian untuk memfoto satu sama lain. Tak jarang mereka juga melakukan _selca _baik dengan kamera SLR Sookyung maupun dengan kamera ponsel Jongin.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya duduk menikmati _sunrise _yang sangat indah. Bias warna orange yang teduh membuat mereka tersenyum. Tenang dan damai..hal itu yang mereka cari.

Sookyung tampak memejamkan matanya dan tetap tersenyum. Jongin menoleh melihat Sookyung dan ikut tersenyum.

"Buka matamu. Kau melewatkan keindahan ini kalau kau menutup matamu", kata Jongin. Sookyung tetap tak bergeming. Ia tetap menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. "Keindahan ini tak harus selalu dilihat. Tapi bisa juga dirasakan", balas Sookyung. Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sookyung. Ia pun menutup matanya mengikuti Sookyung. Benar. Keindahan ini bisa dirasakan! Itu yang dipikirkan Jongin.

Author PoV end

Sookyung PoV

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kulihat sinar orange sang mentari yang begitu indah. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku ke arah kiri. Astaga! Kenapa namja ini begitu tampan? Bias sinar mentari yang menyapa wajahnya membuat ia seperti bersinar! Apakah ia malaikat?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu", omo..aku tertangkap basah! Langsung saja kualihkan pandanganku ke arah depan lagi. Kulirik dia dari sudut mataku, ia mulai membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arahku. Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini? Kenapa aku gugup sekali?

"Apa kau sudah merasa tenang dan damai?"

Sookyung PoV end

Author PoV

"Apa kau sudah merasa tenang dan damai?", tanya Jongin.

Sookyung mengangguk mantap. "Apa yang kemarin membuatmu merasa tidak tenang dan tidak damai?", Jongin bertanya lagi. Sookyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Kakakku mendapatkan segalanya...", Sookyung sengaja mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya. Jongin bersiap mendengarkan cerita panjang Sookyung. "Ia mendapatkan kasih sayang appa dan eomma sepenuhnya, ia mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di Inggris, ia mendapatkan warisan jabatan sebagai presdir di perusahaan appa, dan ia...mendapatkan cintanya", Sookyung mencoba tersenyum meskipun terlihat sangat miris di mata Jongin. Sookyung tetap tak bergeming menatap lurus ke depan. Menantang matahari yang bias cahayanya belum sempurna.

"Aku tak masalah jika ia mendapatkan kasih sayang appa dan eomma sepenuhnya, karena aku yakin mereka pun menyayangiku meskipun rasa sayangnya tak sebesar rasa sayang mereka pada eonni ku. Aku juga tak masalah jika ia mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Inggris. Toh aku tak pernah menginginkan kuliah Ekonomi dan Bisnis sepertinya. Aku juga tak masalah jika perusahaan appa ku jatuh ke tangannya. Aku tak pernah suka bekerja di kantor. Aku lebih suka menikmati alam seperti ini. Hal itu yang membuat appa ku pernah murka padaku..."

_Flashback_

_"Chukkae Sookyung-ah! Appa bangga sekali padamu! Kau lulus dengan predikat terbaik di sekolahmu. Bahkan nilaimu adalah yang terbaik di Seoul. Kau memang anak appa yang hebat!", appa Sookyung memuji anak bungsunya. Sookyung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya._

_"Jadi chagi, kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis seperti eonni mu kan? Kau bisa kuliah di Inggris juga. Kalian bisa bekerjasama mengembangkan perusahaan kita", appa Sookyung bertanya penuh harap. Senyum Sookyung memudar. "Mianhae appa. Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah menentukan pilihan. Aku akan kuliah di jurusan Earth and Environmental Sciences. Itu cita-citaku sejak dulu", Sookyung berkata sambil menunduk._

_BRAKKK!_

_"Lee Sookyung! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mau jadi apa kalau kau kuliah di jurusan itu? Menjadi pahlawan untuk bumi?", appa Sookyung membentak dengan keras. Sookyung mulai terisak. Eomma nya memeluk Sookyung dengan erat. "Hikss..mian appa. Aku hanya tidak ingin melakukan apa yang tidak aku sukai", Sookyung berkata sambil terisak. "Seyoung sama sekali tak menolak waktu appa menyuruhnya masuk jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis, tapi kenapa kau menjadi pembangkang seperti ini?", lagi-lagi Sookyung mendapat bentakan. Air matanya terus saja lolos dari kedua matanya. Eomma nya yang tidak tega langsung berusaha menenangkan sang suami._

_Waktu terus berjalan. Walaupun tak mendapat restu dari sang appa, Sookyung tetap menjalani pilihannya. Ia pun selalu menjadi yang terbaik di jurusannya. Ia selalu memberitahu appa nya tentang hal itu, namun tak digubrisnya. Appa nya hanya peduli tentang Seyoung. Seyoung ini lah..Seyoung itu lah. Seharusnya Sookyung membenci Seyoung karena merenggut perhatian sang appa. Tapi ia tak begitu. Ia sangat menyayangi eonni nya itu._

_Appa nya kembali murka saat tahu Sookyung bergabung dalam club pecinta alam di kampusnya. Appa nya bahkan menyebut Sookyung liar karena sama sekali tak bisa dinasehati. Tapi Sookyung sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat. Ia terakhir kali menangis saat akan memilih jurusan waktu itu. Selanjutnya ia tak pernah menangis. Ia kuat. Ingin membuktikan pada sang appa bahwa pilihannya adalah yang terbaik._

_Flashback end_

"Aku seharusnya berhak untuk membenci eonni ku. Ia merebut seluruh dunia dariku. Tapi aku tak pernah mampu membencinya. Aku tak masalah jika ia mengambil semua yang aku ceritakan tadi. Tapi aku bermasalah ketika ia mendapatkan cintanya yang juga cintaku. Cinta pertamaku. Cinta yang tak membalasku dan justru memilih Seyoung eonni di hatinya. Nasibku menyedihkan.."

Jongin masih menatap Sookyung. Dari samping, Jongin bisa melihat _liquid_ bening yang tertahan di mata Sookyung. Tanpa aba-aba, ia membawa Sookyung dalam pelukannya. Ia menutup mata Sookyung dengan telapak tangannya. "Menangislah..tak ada yang melihat kau menangis disini. Aku pun tak melihat", pinta Jongin dengan lembut. Perlahan telapak tangan Jongin yang menutupi mata Sookyung mulai basah. Ia juga merasakan tubuh Sookyung bergetar hebat. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sookyung dan kini membelai rambut Sookyung dengan sayang.

Beberapa menit Sookyung sesenggukan di dekapan Jongin. Hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan diri dari Jongin saat sudah mulai tenang. Ditatapnya manik mata Jongin yang kali ini terlihat sangat lembut. Tangan kiri Jongin terulur dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Sookyung. Kemudian tangan kanannya terulur menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sookyung.

EDELWEIS..

"Bunga keabadian, ketulusan, dan pengorbanan. Kau pasti tahu kan? Bunga ini dapat hidup dan tumbuh dengan subur di puncak gunung. Bunga keabadian, karena bunga ini terus hidup di daerah ekstrim seperti ini. Ia tak mati dan tetap hidup dengan baik disini. Bunga ketulusan. Bunga ini tak mengharap apapun. Bahkan tak mengharap banyak unsur hara, ataupun suhu yang hangat untuk mendekap tubuhnya. Ia hidup dengan tulus. Bunga pengorbanan. Bunga ini juga berkorban. Tumbuh di tempat yang seperti ini, jarang diperhatikan, dan jarang disayangi. Beda dengan bunga mawar, tulip, anggrek, dan yang lainnya yang mendapat tempat di hati manusia...", Jongin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau adalah edelweis. Mungkin bukan keabadian, karena memang tak ada yang abadi. Tapi kau tetap hidup dan bertahan dari semua cobaan berat di hidupmu. Kau memiliki semangat yang abadi. Kau tulus seperti bunga ini. Kau tidak bisa membenci walaupun disakiti. Kau tulus menyayangi orang tuamu dan juga eonni mu. Kau juga selalu berkorban seperti edelweis. Berkorban demi orang yang kau sayangi. Bahkan selalu menyembunyikan sedihmu dan tangismu. Kau adalah edelweis. Selalu berada di tempat yang tertinggi. Meski mawar, tulip, anggrek, dan ratusan bunga lain terlihat lebih indah, tapi kau selalu berada di tempat yang lebih tinggi daripada mereka. Kau yang terbaik di hatiku", kata-kata terakhir Jongin membuat mata Sookyung membulat.

Jongin meletakkan edelweis yang tadi ia pegang ke atas tanah. Selanjutnya ia menggenggan dua tangan Sookyung.

"_My little angel_.._my beautiful edelweis_.._would you be mine_? _I love you_.._really really love you_. Mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi aku serius. Bahkan aku rela melawan _phobia-_ku terhadap gelap agar aku dapat menemanimu di puncak ini", lagi-lagi Jongin mengatakan hal yang membuat Sookyung shock. Jongin takut gelap? Dan jongin mencintainya? Sookyung benar-benar terkejut!

"Hikss..gomawo oppa..gomawo", Sookyung segera mendekap tubuh Jongin.

* * *

Tiga minggu setelah _moment_ di puncak Gunung Halla. Sookyung dan Jongin tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi setelah pertemuan mereka itu.

Kini Sookyung sedang duduk di kelasnya mengikuti perkuliahan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya 100 menit berlalu. Segera ia keluar dari kelas bersama sahabatnya, Kim Jihyun. Ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok namja yang tiga minggu lalu mengukir kenangan dengannya.

Sookyung PoV

Apa yang dilakukan Jongin oppa disini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk jangan menemuiku dulu sebelum aku memintanya?

_Flashback_

_Author PoV_

_"Hikss..gomawo oppa..gomawo..", Sookyung segera mendekap tubuh Jongin._

_Tak berapa lama, Sookyung melepas tubuh Jongin. "Oppa, maukah oppa menungguku? Aku hanya ingin memantapkan hatiku dulu. Jangan temui aku sebelum aku memintamu. Tapi jika kau tak bisa menungguku, kau bisa berpaling dariku", Sookyung bicara dengan menatap lurus ke manik mata coklat tua milik Jongin. "Aku akan menunggu", balas Jongin sembari mengecup kening Sookyung._

_Author PoV end_

_Flashback end_

Still Sookyung PoV

"Oppa..kukira kau tidak jadi menjemputku?", Jihyun tiba-tiba berteriak dan menghampiri Jongin oppa.

Eh ada apa ini? Kenapa Jihyun langsung merangkul mesra lengan Jongin oppa? Ada hubungan apa mereka?

"Oh iya, Sookyung-ah. Kenalkan ini oppa tersayangku, namanya Kim Jongin. Dan oppa, ini sahabat terbaikku, namanya Lee Sookyung", Jihyun memperkenalkan kami berdua. Kulihat Jongin hanya tersenyum manis.

"Oppa, hari ini kita jadi jalan-jalan?", Jihyun kembali bertanya dengan nada manja. Ah, aku benci nada manja itu! "Ne, tentu saja kita jadi jalan-jalan. Mau berangkat sekarang, _baby?",_ APA? _BABY?_ JONGIN OPPA MEMANGGIL JIHYUN DENGAN SEBUTAN _BABY?_ Apa Jongin oppa sudah tidak sanggup menungguku lagi? Padahal kan baru tiga minggu?

"Oke oppa. Kita berangkat sekarang. Sookyung-ah, aku pergi dulu, ne? Aku sudah lama tidak berkencan dengan oppa ku! Hehe", perkataan Jihyun tak terlalu kuperhatikan. Aku benar-benar kesal pada Jongin oppa! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Kulihat mereka pergi sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sookyung PoV end

Jongin PoV

Aku menggenggam jemari dongsaengku satu-satunya. Ya, Kim Jihyun adalah dongsaeng kandungku.

Dapat kurasakan Sookyung kaget melihatnya. Haha. Biar saja dia cemburu seperti itu.

"Oppa, kau benar-benar mau mempermainkan Sookyung dengan cara seperti ini?", Jihyun bertanya padaku saat kami sudah jauh dari Sookyung. "Biarkan saja. Dia lama sekali menyadari perasaannya. Itu membuatku gemas!", jawabku. "Tapi bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanmu?", tanyanya. "Tenang saja. Kita lanjutkan permainan kita", aku menjawab dengan seringaian kecil.

Jongin PoV end

.

.

.

Author PoV

_Ting tong ting tong_

Cklek

"Annyeonghaseyo eonni!", Jihyun segera memeluk Seyoung yang membukakan pintu rumahnya dan itu membuat Seyoung terkejut.

"Apa kabarmu Jihyun-ah? Kau lama tak kemari?", tanya Seyoung setelah pelukan Jihyun lepas. "Kabar baik eonni. Eh, dimana Sookyung? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya", Jihyun bertanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Dia ada di kamarnya. Tadi sepulang kuliah wajahnya sangat masam. Ada apa sebenarnya?", Seyoung bertanya dengan raut penasaran. "Haha, ternyata rencana oppa berhasil! Baiklah eonni, aku akan menemui Sookyung dulu, ne?", pertanyaan Jihyun hanya diangguki oleh Seyoung. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Jihyun segera meluncur ke kamar Sookyung.

_Tok tok tok_

"Nugu?", terdengar suara malas dari dalam kamar Sookyung.

"Hai_ little angel_! Boleh aku masuk?", Jihyun bertanya. "Ne, masuklah", balas Sookyung.

Jihyun segera masuk ke kamar dengan nuansa biru muda itu. Terlihat Sookyung asyik dengan _smartphone _nya.

"Sedang apa kau?", tanya Jihyun. "Bermain _game",_ Sookyung membalas singkat.

"Kau tahu? Aku hari ini senang sekali karena bisa jalan-jalan seharian bersama Jongin oppa! Kami berdua tertawa bersama sepanjang hari!", Jihyun bicara dengan semangat. Sookyung terlihat acuh dan tetap berkutat dengan _smartphone _nya. Tapi mata Jihyun bisa menangkap raut kesal dari wajah sahabatnya itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ya! Lee Sookyung! Dengarkan ceritaku!", bentak Jihyun pada Sookyung. Sookyung dengan malas meletakkan _smartphone _nya dan menatap Jihyun. "Jongin oppa ingin memberi sesuatu untuk sahabat baikku. Dan karena sahabat baikku adalah kau, Lee Sookyung, makanya aku datang kemari untuk memberikan titipan darinya", jelas Jihyun lalu ia mengambil kota berukuran sedang dari ranselnya. Ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sookyung. Sookyung menerima kotak itu dengan ragu lalu membukanya. Ia menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya.

EDELWEIS

Beberapa tangkai edelweis tanpak masih indah karena diletakkan di dalam vas kaca bening berisikan air. Di samping vas itu terdapat sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda. Langsung saja Sookyung membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

_Aku benar kan? Sudah tiga minggu aku menyimpan edelweis ini dan sampai detik ini masih segar. Seperti cintaku padamu yang juga tak akan layu. Juga seperti janjiku untuk menunggumu. Aku masih menunggumu, my edelweis.._

_-Kim Jongin-_

"Oppa ku benar-benar jahil kan? Ia memanfaatkan dongsaengnya sendiri agar kau cepat menyadari perasaanmu. Tapi kurasa ia berhasil", Jihyun tampak gembira setelah bicara seperti itu. Sookyung menatapnya tak percaya. "Do-dongsaeng?", Sookyung tergagap. Jihyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Ne, dia itu oppa kandungku. Kim Jongin dan Kim Jihyun. Dan sebentar lagi mungkin kau akan menjadi Kim Sookyung", goda Jihyun yang membuat Sookyung merona. "Kenapa tidak mirip? Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau Jongin oppa adalah oppa kandungmu?", tanya Sookyung. "Karena kau tidak pernah bertanya", jawab Jihyun dengan santai. Sookyung mendengus kesal. "Kau mencintainya kan?", Jihyun bertanya dengan wajah serius. "Ya, aku mencintainya", Sookyung menjawab dengan yakin. "Kalau begitu, sekarang temui dia di cafe Edelweis. Dia sudah menunggu disana hampir 1 jam", kata Jihyun. "Omo..kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari tadi?", Sookyung gemas dengan sahabatnya itu. "Karena kau tidak bertanya", lagi-lagi Jihyun menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

Sookyung segera merapikan diri. Ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya. Hanya dengan kaos warna biru laut dan celana jeans putih, ditambah dengan _cardigan _yang juga berwarna putih, ia segera keluar kamar untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

Di Cafe Edelweis..

Seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Jari telunjuknya ia ketuk-ketukkan di atas meja untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Hosh..mianhae..hosh..membuatmu menunggu...", Sookyung menunduk sambil memegangi lututnya di depan Jongin untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah setelah berlari kencang. Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Kau sama seperti saat hari kedua kita bertemu. Berlari kencang dan berujung dengan kau kehabisan nafas", Jongin terkekeh. "Ya Kkamjong! Kenapa malah menertawakanku?", Sookyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan duduk di hadapan Jongin. Jongin sedikit kaget dengan _nickname _baru pemberian Sookyung itu. _"Jong hitam? Menyebalkan sekali anak ini", _kata Jongin dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?", tanya Sookyung. "Karena ini adalah Edelweis", jawab Jongin. Sookyung tampak bingung. "Kuharap Edelweis ini menjadi saksi dari keabadian, ketulusan, dan pengorbanan kita. Keabadian cinta kita, ketulusan untuk saling memberi, dan pengorbanan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita", imbuh Jongin. _"Cih!_ Kau bicara begitu seolah aku akan menerima cintamu!", Sookyung berdecih. Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau tak menerimaku, untuk apa kau cemburu saat aku pergi dengan dongsaengku? Dan untuk apa pula kau berlarian kesini untuk menemuiku?", kata-kata Jongin membuat Sookyung mati langkah. "Arra arra..kau benar", balas Sookyung pada akhirnya. "Jadi?", Jongin bertanya lagi. "Jadi apa? Bukankah semua sudah jelas?", Sookyung gemas melihat Jongin yang bertele-tele. "Kau mencintaiku, Nona Lee? Ah bukan! Maksudku, kau mencintaiku Nona Kim?", goda Jongin. Sookyung _blushing_ ria mendengarnya. "Ne, saranghae, tuan Kim", Sookyung menjawab dengan senyum tulus. Jongin kemudian memberikan satu buket kecil bunga edelweis untuk Sookyung. Sookyung langsung menerimanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sebuah cincin yang tergantung manis di salah satu tangkai bunga edelweis itu. "Ci-cincin?", Sookyung tergagap. Jongin langsung mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya di jari manis Sookyung. "Kim Sookyung, _would you be my everlasting love like this edelweis_? _Would you marry me_?", tanya Jongin sembari menggenggam erat jemari Sookyung. Sookyung terharu. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. "_Yes, I do! I'll be your edelweis and be your_ Kim Sookyung", jawab Sookyung mantap. Tak perlu waktu lama, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sookyung dan mengecup lembut bibir Sookyung. Hanya kecupan lembut. Ciuman pertama untuk keduanya. Yang pertama untuk sebuah _everlasting love, like the edelweis_..

**-END- **

* * *

**Cukup 4 chapter saja. Terimakasih yang udah mau baca FF ini. yaaa..walaupun gak ninggalin review :)**


End file.
